1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to room temperature vulcanizable organosiloxane compositions which contain siliconbonded acetoxy groups.
2. Background Information
Environmental concerns are influencing the direction of product development. In the field of sealants, there is a need to develop products which produce very low amounts of volatile leaving materials during the curing process and during the useful life of the cured product. Faced with this problem, the present inventors discovered Products which can be used to reduce the amount of volatile leaving material formed during the curing process and during the useful life of the cured product.